At First Sight
by Little Artemis
Summary: Warning!: Will contain slash, swearing, and sexual implications possibly violence... Do you believe in love at first sight? They didn't. Until one day, they walked right into each other, and their worlds suddenly changed.
1. Prologue

**At First Sight**

**Prologue**

**Two houses, alike in terror and evil, both sharing men with a similar goal. One, more accompanied to defeating darkness held a young man, who desired power, and to over throw the under world. The other more accustomed to evil, the head of it all a master of puppets, and bring of chaos. The youngest, was his most willing puppet, the one who only wished to please.**

**The first house, was the Sparda house, housing The Legendary Sparda himself, his wife Eva, and their twin sons, Dante, and Vergil. Vergil was the more nastier one, loving all things morbid and evil. Although outside, it appeared Dante was the bad boy. Rough, violent exterior, those who got close enough realized Dante was just a big playful puppy. Although, him and Vergil had many a bloody fight, sometimes over the most stupidest thing possible.**

**Next house, held an ex-SOLDIER and his three…clones you would say. Although Sephiroths clones weren't exactly fully clones. The three were failures, but excelled in what part they did have of Sephiroth. Loz, the eldest, held Sephy's strength. It was good, because he was lacking in the brains area. Although, since Yazoo, the second one, had some intelligence, he kept Loz going. He had enough to keep his immature older brother going, and enough beauty to make an angel jealous. He was the clone with Sephiroth's beauty.**

**What was spent on those two, didn't scare anyone in the slightest, it was the last that seemed to haunt peoples memories. The youngest of the clones, or as he called them, remnants, he held Sephiroth's will, and insanity, he was Kadaj. Although the youngest, just a teen, he, whenever Sephiroth was out, was boss. Loz and Yazoo followed like puppies following their master.**

**The similar goal, mostly held between Vergil and Sephiroth, was evil, and destruction. Both wished for complete chaos upon the planet. Vergil wishing to take over the demon world and unleash it, Sephiroth wanting it to suffer as it made him. **

**Despite the similarities, they have never come into contact. There have been the occasional 'hello's, and taunts, but nothing more. Occasionally Sephiroth will steal the Sparda's paper, because Loz has it, or the paper boy is made with them, but that is the farthest either family has gone in their interactions. Well, at least, until one day, when two a member of each house hold, who have yet to come face to face with one another, will meet.**

**When they do stumble upon each other, they will experience something they have never felt before… true love.**

* * *

A/N: My first completed chapter of a fanfic, so please, no flaming. Some ideas in here will pop up in Majestic Dreamers fics (http/ so please, don't flame either of us. We just discussed the idea, and both liked it. The cross over pairing you will see in the next chapter...although Majestic already knows what's coming. If you would like to be my beta, e-mail me or leave me a review with qualifications. Biggest ones are above grade 10 level (Canada) edjucation. And is older than 16. Since I will be 16 next month.

Preview: You see the pairing, and...omg! Love X3...At First Sight XD


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

**It was a day, just like any other day. As usual, the twins, Dante and Vergil, were fighting. This time, Vergil was chasing Dante all over the front yard, wanting a possession he didn't want the public to see back in his hands. It was a rather embarrassing picture of himself as a kid. Not that it was one to panic about like the braces one, but it was still embarrassing. About the only time he ever wanted it pulled out was when he had a girl friend. Well…if he ever dared get one. **

**It was a baby picture. It was taken when he was, about five or so, while the family was on vacation at a ranch in Texas. When you first think about it, it doesn't sound that embarrassing, but truly it is. Five, still in diapers, and wearing little cow boy boots, and a coy boy hat. He even had his own little stick horse. Due to the contents, all of which Vergil thought of as embarrassing, he was chasing after the twin, whishing to get it back. He didn't want it to fall in anyone else's hands, not even his own brothers.**

**Meanwhile, in Sephiroth's house, things were regular also. Loz had stolen that days paper form under the mans nose, leaving him paper less. Kadaj was terrorizing the other neighbours dog, which annoyed them to no end. Yazoo was sitting under the shadow of the tree in their front yard, reading. It was most likely something morbid, and grotesque.**

**Sephiroth was inside, moping about the loss of his paper, and how since the boys were out, he couldn't steal the Sparda's. Loz was outside, sitting on the sidewalk, reading the funnies, avoiding the storm Sephiroth was brewing inside. Although, his placement, and the rate Dante was running, would cause him to have a meet up he'd never dream of happening.**

**As he drew closer, the younger Sparda Twins' shoe laces began to go undone, and as he was upon Loz, he tripped on one, causing him to fall on the startled clone. Loz just looked at the young man in his lap, having disturbed his reading. "Hello," he said to Dante, raising one eyebrow.**

"**Hi!" Dante said happily back, wiggling as he tried to get himself out of the man's lap.**

"**Aren't you the guy next door?" Loz asked, recalling seeing him and Kadaj fighting once.**

"**Yes…" Dante replied slowly. "Wait…are you that little brat's big brother?"**

**Loz nodded, looking up at a flushed Vergil. "Give me the picture Dante," the older twin said slowly to his sibling, extending one gloved hand.**

"**Make me!" Dante challenged as he jumped out of Loz's lap, fists raised. To Vergil's dismay, although Dante didn't notice it, the photograph fell out of his grip…and right next to Loz.**

**Vergil was about to grab for it, triumphant until he realized that the other man had grabbed it first. Shyly, he Loz in the eyes as the man looked back to him. "This yours?" Loz asked, holding up the photograph.**

"**Yes, could you please give it back?" He asked, extending his hand, kicking Dante's ankle when the twin laughed. **

"**What's so important about it?"**

"**Why do you think there's anything important?" Vergil's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.**

"**You're fighting with your brother, blushing," Vergil turned even redder, "desperate to get it off me, and looking as if the world was ending."**

"**It's kind of embarrassing." The young devil said softly, keeping his blue eyes on the ground. They widened as Loz raised his hand to look at the picture, narrowing his eyes when the man laughed slightly. It wasn't much of a laugh, Vergil noticed, more of a 'heh'.**

"**I've been in the same situation." Loz commented, turning to look at Vergil, a grin on his face. "I was ten, they tried to give me a bath, and due to a story Yazoo had told me, I freaked and started running around. By then they'd stripped me, so basically I was this little kid running around in the nude. The bad thing was, Yazoo took a picture of it." He blushed, green eyes meeting Vergil's. "So nothing to worry about," he grinned, poking Vergil in the nose.**

**The half-devil resisted the urge to giggle as he took his picture back. Devil's do _not_ giggle. He rose up from his kneeling position, and was about to ask for the man's name, when he heard a young voice calling. "Dante! Vergil! Stop you're fighting and get over here!" Eva called from the door way of their home. **

"**I've got to go," he said, watching his brother run to their mother. Watching as their neighbour stood, he swallowed and brought up the will to ask the question. "Before I go, what's your name?"**

**Loz grinned, baring white teeth. "Loz. And by the looks of it, you're Vergil."**

**He nodded as he put his picture in his pocket. "I guess I'll see you again sometime," he said, looking away as he felt himself flush again.**

**Loz just nodded, laughing. "I'll make sure of that. Maybe we can play sometime," the clone drew closer until Vergil could feel his hot breath on his face. "But I must warn you, I'm very competitive."**

**For a moment, Vergil was speechless, just staring at the man before him. Finally, he caught his breath, although his heart was beating fast, and smirked. "So am I, it seems that it will be very interesting."**

**Laughing, Loz picked up his fallen newspaper. "Well, Vergil, I've got to go before brother finds out where I ran off to." He gave Vergil a two fingered wave and he walked backwards up their path, flailing for a moment as he tripped on the stairs.**

**Covering a laugh, Vergil grinned, turning to run for his mother after Loz entered his home. He ignored the gaze of the rather silent and creepy one…Yazoo if he could remember correctly. He'd only interacted with that one a few times, and really didn't think fondly of the man.**

**"What was the fight about this time?" Eva asked her sons as they trudged in.**

**"A picture that Dante seems to feel the need to black mail me with." Vergil stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest.**

**"I wouldn't think of such a think," Dante said in mock innocence. "You're just scared because you like Loz," he stuck his tongue out at Vergil.**

**"Do not," the older twin scowled. "I only just met him. Which reminds me, he was holding their paper, better go get ours before Sephiroth steals it," he mused, walking down to their mailbox.**

**"He's got a crush?" Eva whispored to the red cloaked son.**

**"Yep," he nodded vigorously. "I think so." Blue eyes keeping watch that the other wasn't close. "He was sure blushing hard." He grinned.**

**Eva nodded, smiling. "Well, looks like we'll have to invite this one over sometime."**

**"Okay, who stole the paper?" Sephiroth screeched, not noticing Loz tiptoe by, dropping the paper on the table as he went. Once that was done, Loz ran to his room before the elder brother noticed.**

**Unknown to him, Yazoo was following close behind, one eyebrow raised. "Do you like the blue cloaked one next door?" He inquired the elder clone, causing him to jump.**

**"Wah!" Loz stared at Yazoo, eyes wide, before calming down. "I don't know what your talking about. I only just met him, besides, I got a girlfriend...well...sorta."**

**"She said she'd try dating you, but that she wasn't ready for it right now." Yazoo commented, twirly some silver hair around on one finger.**

**"I know." He sighed, "but...I don't even know if I'm into...his...type..." he said, biting his lip, blushing.**

**"You mean you don't know if you swing that way," Yazoo held back a giggle, twitching as he tried not to smile.**

**Loz sighed, banging his head on the wall, ignoring the fight that started downstairs between Kadaj and Sephiroth. "What if he doesn't like me either."**

**"Plenty of others. Atleast yours doesn't think drinking and going to clubs is a good time." Yazoo rolled his eyes.**

**The older one laughed, "I still love the look on his face when you told him you were taking him to the orchestra."**

**He just smiled, blushing. This looked to be promising.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for how late this is. My laptop crashed, so I couldn't work on it. I just recently got a hold of it. Also, sorry for how short it is. ; I'll make sure to make the next one longer. I just can't moniter the length since my dad has yet to install microsoft word. I much prefere that one.**

**Also, if you whine about me putting Loz with Vergil, I will ignore you XD cackles no, I'm serious.**


	3. The Plans

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! (c) to Capcom and SquareEnix

* * *

Chapter 2

The Plans

Not much had happened on that street since those two had spoken. Loz was going about his usual life, still trying to woo the one girl in his life. Meanwhile Vergil was watching him occasionally from his back yard, hoping for the older man to maybe notice him, although he wouldn't admit it. The two were both in denial of the attraction, each ones family pressing them to make contact with the other. Loz's family was pressing him a bit less though. Sephiroth was too busy with his job, and keeping the household in order, Kadaj had school and his own relationship issues, leaving Yazoo to piece together his own relationship while keeping an eye on his brother. In some ways, it was good, and bad. But compared to Vergil, Loz had it easy. Vergil's entire family was on him, telling him to make the move. What harm could it be anyways? If he were rejected, they could still be friends.

Even still, Vergil was too busy moping near the fence separating their yards, watching Loz pace the kitchen, phone to his ear as he spoke to someone in an animated manner. Eva and Sparda were out on their first romantic dinner for a while; Dante was out front with his girlfriend, what was her name again…Mary? They left the devious teen to his own devices, although it didn't manner, he was content just staring at his neighbour. What harm could it be?

He sighed in content, watching Loz slick back his freshly washed hair, ignoring how the rest of his family was slowly coming home. Even when the youngest walked up he ignored them, to far off in his own world to pay attention to things that didn't matter. The eldest walked inside, and Yazoo coming up, smirking, next to his younger brother. "Hello Vergil," he said coolly, shaking his long hair out of his eyes, the snake-like pupils rested on him.

Blinking, the Sparda boy looked at them, eyebrows raised as if he just noticed their arrival. "Hello," he greeted them, eyes occasionally flickering back to Loz who was talking now to his elder.

The younger clones looked from Vergil to his target, Kadaj with disinterest, and Yazoo cocking one eyebrow. "Still pining?" Kadaj asked, scowling. At that Vergil focused fully on him, scowling.

"Still short?" He sneered, mentally slapping himself for stooping so low to childish comments.

"Could be worse," Yazoo smiled, looking at his little brother. "His boyfriend is older than me, and just as tall as him."

"My brain is flashing the words "peas in a pod"," he laughed, as Kadaj gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" The teen almost screamed, fists clenched, eyes scrunched shut. The older two just looked at him, light coloured eyebrows cocked. "Don't like the truth?" Vergil commented, resting his arms on the top of the fence, gazing down at the teen.

"I said shut up," the boy hissed, teeth bared, eyes now open, but narrowed. "Just because you are miserable doesn't mean you need to make the rest of us miserable!" He glared at the both of them as the winced. "The both of you need to stop bringing all of us down."

Narrowing his own eye, Vergil sucked in a breath of cool air. "Now see here you little brat, I didn't invite you over to talk, you did that yourself. As well, I didn't start the entire argument, you did that as well. So if you had even a shred of intelligence, it may have crossed your mind by now to actually walk away and cease the arguing because at this point you have dug yourself a deep hole."

Arms crossed over his chest, he did so, boots almost stomping on the ground as he went. "Get laid!" Were the last words he yelled as he trudged off into the house.

At that, Vergil blushed, resisting the need to hop the fence and run after that kid, the need to kill that child. "What are you going to do about you feelings for Loz?" Yazoo asked him leaning against the fence near him. Hands tucked into his arm pits, cool green eyes resting on the demon boy. He almost sounded like Vergil's family, trying to put him with the curious man in the house.

"Nothing," he shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Not like I can. I'm too nervous to approach him."

"And I keep telling him to come to you." Yazoo sighed. "He keeps on pursuing someone else, determined he's heterosexual. Can't face the fact that he may like both sides like Sephiroth does." Yazoo glared at his moping brother through the window.

"Are you…?" Vergil's eyebrows knitted. He barely interacted with the clone before him. When he usually saw him he was alone outside, or running out to meet someone in a not to flashy car.

"I like men. One in particular to be exact," He shrugged, shaking some of the bangs out of his eyes.

"And the tiny one?" He couldn't remember the name of the youngest.

"Kadaj has one main person in his life as well. And that person just so happens to be a man." Yazoo smiled his creepy smile.

"Ah," Vergil nodded, watching nervously as Loz headed to the back door.

"And your brother?" Yazoo asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Raging hetero, and he's got a girl. Although their relationship is rocky at best." He shrugged, blowing some free strands of hair out of his face.

"How?"

"She hates demons. On top of that, Dante can be quite crude. Although, it is quite entertaining to watch them shoot at one another when one gets annoyed with the other." He held back a laugh as he smirked.

"I'd figure," the clone grinned as Loz ran up to them.

"Can I talk to you?" The taller clone asked his brother, ignoring Vergil's presence. His expression was dismayed, and he appeared to be close to crying.

Yazoo gave Vergil the 'hold on a second' gesture before walking off to talk to Loz. "What is it," he asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"She blew me off," the agitated clone ran a hand through his hair. "She told me she found someone else better than me or the other guy. That I was too much of a bad boy for her."

"Calm down." Yazoo rested his hands on his brother's shoulders, massaging them slightly. "Take a deep breath. There are others that you can go for, remember?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking into the eyes identical to his own.

"Buh-but-"

"But nothing Loz. There is a young man over there eager for you if you'd just ask him." He tried to avoid pointing in the Sparda sons direction.

Loz scowled, trying to move away. "I don't want another man!" He hissed in a low voice, smacking the younger clones hands away. "So stop trying! I'm not like you, Kadaj, or Sephiroth!"

"Will you at least give him a try?" Yazoo gave him a slightly disgusted look. "You never know until you try. We already know you're bisexual anyways by the way you were checking him out this past week."

"What does it matter? I'm not interested!"

"Why not?"

"Just because!"

"Nice argument brother," with that, Yazoo grabbed Loz by the front of his jacket and dragged him over to the blue cloaked man. "Now do it," he hissed in his brothers ear.

Glaring at his brother, Loz turned to the nervous half demon, who at the time was staring at the ground. Blushing, and poking the tips of his index fingers together, Vergil swayed on his feet. "Hi Loz," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey," he took a voluntary step forward to get a good look at the slightly shorter man. "What are you doing?" He asked, resting his arms where Vergil's were before.

"Nothing," he shrugged, keeping his gaze away from the clones face. "I was just talking to your brother."

Laughing, Loz grabbed Vergil's chin, tipping his head up so he could look into the blue eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked, stroking one cheek.

The half-demon gulped, staring paralyzed at the man before him. "I uh…" He couldn't string any decent sentences together that weren't full of 'uh' or 'um'. Frankly, Vergil hated the habit of stuttering, so he shut his mouth all together, just not replying to the clones taunts.

While this was going on, Yazoo stood behind Loz, tapping his foot on the ground as he watched. "Just say it already," he thought, staring at the sky.

Which just so happened to be Loz's exact thoughts, biting his lip, a small blush spreading on his cheeks, he looked at the man and said; "got any plans next weekend."

Vergil swallowed, that being the last thing he expected Loz to say. "I…um…I…"

Wincing, Loz retracted. "If you have plans, or don't want to go out with me, just say so."

"It's not that, I…" Again, he couldn't find the words to say.

Loz laughed, "I'll come get you Friday at seven okay?" He grinned, ruffling the others hair. Vergil just nodded dumbly, watching Loz as he walked off.

"Congrats, you got your date." Yazoo smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his neighbor. Groaning, Vergil smacked his forehead. What did he get himself into?

* * *

A/N: I had nothing better to do... 


	4. The concert

Chapter 3

Sitting on the front stairs of his house, Vergil inspected his nails a bit nervously. Though to anyone watching him, he just looked like the bratty snob he always was. But truly; he was getting worried. Loz hadn't really told him what time the older man was going to pick him up. So there he was, left to wait. Watching with annoyance as his brother and his brothers girl friend wrestled on the front yard.

"D-Dante!" She laughed, rolling around beneath the messy haired half-demon trying to escape. "Stop it! I need to breathe!" Continuing to laugh, she put her hands on the persistent man's face, pushing him away as he dived in for a kiss. "I told you at least a hundred times already! No kissing me in front of your brother."

"But Lady!" The half-demon whined, pouting a little as he resisted the urge to look over at said sibling.

Sighing, she turned a cheek to him; allowing him to at least a give a kiss on the cheek. As a wet feeling came to her ear, she slapped him, ceasing his nibbling. It appeared to be that he was testing his boundaries, and found them. Pulling back, Dante huffed, straddling his girlfriend. "You really need to lighten up, Lady."

"I will when your brother leaves!" She grabbed a handful of grass, throwing it at him.

Groaning, and rolling his eyes, Dante looked at his twin finally. "Eh, Verg, when ya going to leave already?"

Shrugging lazily, he was wondering that too. Watching them play was rubbing him the wrong way. "He didn't tell me when he was coming, so you'll have to put up with me a bit longer." Hearing a loud shout, they all looked in the direction of the neighbour's house. A man with messy red hair flailed out the door. And he was quickly followed by one of the houses younger inhabitants. Yazoo in all his long haired, sadistic glory stood at the steps. Arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at the other man who'd fallen on his ass with a loud 'thud'.

"You blow me off at the last minute, and now come crawling back saying you're finally interested?" The angry man growled, slowly stepping towards his cowering boyfriend. "Well I'm sorry, but I gave the tickets away."

"I was thinkin' a-" The fallen man started.

"You? Thinking? More like your friends finally talked some sense into you. But oh, I'm sorry, you're too late. Loz is already off verifying the tickets, and getting something nice for his date. You blew it Reno."

The man blinked, "he has a date?" Vergil blushed at that, hiding his face. Shooting death glares at Dante as his brother snickered. He smiled a bit as Lady slapped him for him, whispering something harsh to the stunned half-demon.

"Though it may be hard to believe, yes my brother has a date." Yazoo blew some of the hair from his eyes. "I would have given them to Kadaj, but they had plans for today, as you could tell by their absence."

"Let me guess, the dates a guy." Reno snickered.

Twitching, Vergil resisted the urge to go over there and hurt the man. But he had to remember, if he did, Yazoo might hurt him. And it wasn't the hurting he was afraid of, it was the damn gun the man carried everywhere with him. As well as the fact that Loz was a loyal brother, and Sephiroth liked his minions in one piece. Not to mention what Kadaj would do.

Shuddering at the thought, Vergil went back to waiting zoning out of the fight going on. It wasn't until he heard the roaring of an engine that he looked up once more. Dante was on his back now, Lady straddling him. Arms rested on his chest, and chin rested on that, she was talking quietly with him. Calmed down now, he was giving her light kisses on her face; cheeks, nose, lips, anywhere she would allow him.

Almost gagging on the sight, he turned to the neighbours house. Blushing, his eyes grew wide. Loz stood there on the side walk, lifting Reno up off the ground. Talking with Yazoo, he shrugged, gently shoving the red head over to his boyfriend. By the looks of it, it was Loz's way of saying 'kiss and make up already'. It was since he had a problem voicing it in a non childish way.

When they bumped into each other, they looked into each other's eyes, blushing. "Why don't we take this inside?" Yazoo said softly, playing with Reno's blazer.

Nodding numbly, Reno followed the long haired man inside, as Loz turned to approach Vergil. "Heh, sorry I kept you waiting so long. The lines were killing me," he blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I got a perfect view of the mating rituals of the young half demon." Vergil replied slyly. Though Lady gave him a look, Dante didn't pay attention, continuing to keep his girlfriends attention solely on him.

"That must be a bummer. You ready to go?" The big man asked, handing the younger man one of his motorcycle helmets.

Giving the big man a slight scared look, Loz laughed. "Either you sit in front, or hold really tightly while sitting on back, don't worry. You won't fall."

Swallowing, he stood, following the man to his bike. "Y-you sure?"

"Yeh, I do it all the time with Yazoo." Looking at the man curiously, Loz laughed in return. "We tend to get into fights with Kadaj's boyfriend. Although it's playful now, a bike of two tends to get broken in the middle of it." Vergil nodded, one eyebrow cocked as he looked at the rather large motorcycle.

"So, shall we?" Loz asked, pulling his helmet on as he looked at the younger man. Swallowing and nodding, Vergil pulled his on, climbing on in front of Loz for good measure. Jumping at the sudden start of the bike, he calmed down at the soothing voice in his ear. "Don't worry; I won't let you get hurt." Shrugging a bit, he held on the handles, in between Loz's hands.

The ride wasn't that long and soon they were there. Parking his bike, Loz led Vergil up to the stadium where the concert would be held. "So, do you know what kind of music it is?" Vergil asked, looking at the tickets.

"Nope, Yaz just said you and I both might like it."

"And we must trust in Yazzo's opinion?"

"Yep." Grinning, Loz handed the tickets to the guard. Once they were back in his hands, he headed for the concession stand. "You want anything?"

"No, just water." He shook his head; junk food was Dante's thing, not his.

Nodding, Loz asked for one, getting a pop for himself, as well as a chocolate bar. "Here, have a piece." He broke off a little bit of the chocolate bar, handing it to the younger man. Holding it in his hand, Vergil inspected the sweet as he followed Loz to their seats. Wincing as it melted in his hands, he pulled it off, popping it gingerly into his mouth. "Can we stop at a bathroom?" Loz turned to look at him. "It melted on my hand."

Smiling a bit suspiciously, Loz took the pale hand into his. Raising it to his mouth, he licked away the chocolate, his cat like tongue running along the sensitive skin slowly. "There we go." He grinned once it was gone.

In a state of shock, Vergil followed Loz, sitting down in his seat. A deep blush on his cheeks, he stared at the stage. Sipping his water, he waited for the concert to begin.

Laughing in Loz's arms he sat on the big bike, trying to shove off the hyper clone. "Stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" He laughed. The music had been amazing; a mix of classical, techno, and rock. Yazoo had been right. It made him wonder why Reno hadn't gone along with it. Shrugging the thought off, he focused on the situation ahead of him. After ingesting the pop, Loz had grown a bit excited. And it was more the tickling, and playing kind of excited. As soon as they left the concert hall, Loz had begun to play with him, laughing happily.

Back against the seat, Vergil lay sprawled out on the bike. Holding him close, Loz cuddled him. "We need to play more often," the big man yawned, worn out.

"Mmm, yeah. Dante's always telling me I need to lighten up."

"I can help you," Loz grinned, tickling him a bit more.

Laughing, Vergil squirmed, not noticing how close they were. It wasn't until the big man stopped did he notice his nose was pressed against the other mans. Breathing harshly, he licked his lips. "Umm…" Looking into the jade eyes, he squirmed.

Smiling, Loz cuddled him. "Damnit, Loz, let me go!" Vergil laughed softly. Grinning wolfishly, he picked Vergil up setting the younger man on the ground. Resting his hands on the big shoulders, Vergil steadied himself. Looking up at him, he smiled. "Shall we head home?"

"Sure," Loz shrugged, putting his helmet on, and mounting his bike. Doing the same, Vergil sat back in Loz's arms, content.

Once they were finally home, Vergil climbed off, heading up to his door. "I'll see you later!" He called to the other man, waving.

"Wait!" Loz blushed, running up to the startled Sparda boy. "I…it's just…" Scratching the back of his neck, he quickly kissed Vergil on the lips. "Talk to you later!" He ran off before the younger man could say anything. Disappearing through the door to his home.

* * *

A/N: As a warning, I will not be continuing this story. Unless I feel like rewriting it, seeing as how completely OOC the characters are portrayed. If I do continue, the chapters will be short. So don't hope for anything. This was a gift for someone, so you can not really sway my opinion. But if enough people say they like, and think I should retry this story, I will consider it. 


End file.
